


People Person

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Growing Up, Insecurities, M/M, One Shot, Pre Route, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Tumblr Prompt Fill. Pre Route(s).Prompt Fill: "I'm not a lot of people's favourite person."Leo doesn't like mixing with people and others have noted. And then, Niles appears in his life.





	People Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, this story gave me a few troubles. I started it over three times and each time I wrote as a different person. However I decided to stick with Leo as I felt he was less obvious than Niles who to me is easier to fill the prompt with. I may have taken a bit of liberties with the prompt as I didn't really include the "favourite" part but rather an overarching idea of someone not getting along with others in general.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day and motivate me. Also if you want to check my tumblr out or message me there it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Adults always said things when they thought children weren’t listening.

The maids hadn’t noticed him and Leo was glad. If they spotted him perhaps they’d accuse him to sneaking around and eavesdropping. Then if his mother caught wind he’d be in trouble. Leo clutched his book to his chest and sunk into the alcove of the hallway, closing his eyes. All he wanted to do was find some quiet place to read. Instead he came across the maids, which was fine at any other time, but then Leo heard what they had said and suddenly he couldn’t pass them.

“That one boy,” The maid said folding a sheet, “is so strange and quiet.”

“You mean Prince Leo?” The other one asked. “I know. Did you see him at that gala? Just looking at his plate, not interacting with the other kids.”

Leo’s heart clutched. Why did it matter that he sat there quiet? The other kids were too loud, too rough. Besides they hadn’t even bothered asking him to join either. Was all the blame really on him? He held his book tighter.

“Unlike Princess Camilla. She’s a born leader. Did you see how she and Prince Xander talked with everyone at the gala?”

“Truly remarkable to see children so young so comfortable talking with adults.”

Wrong. They were wrong. Didn’t they know Xander was just as shy as any other kid? Or how Camilla just found a topic for someone to ramble on about so she didn’t have to input too much? Why couldn’t they see their insecurities too? Leo sunk further into his hiding space.

“I suppose some people just aren’t people persons.” The one maid concluded.

“I suppose you’re right.” The other finished.

~

Once the maids left and it was safe for Leo to leave he did. However, instead of going to the library as he intended Leo went back to his room. Shutting his door softly he walked over to his bed and sat down. The maid’s words were swirling in his brain. Leo set his book on the bed and flopped down. Their words meant nothing. They didn’t know anything. He had no reason to be upset.

Or so Leo told himself as his heart twisted in two.

~

People persons. The phrase stuck to Leo’s mind as he wandered around the library, setting some books back. His training with Gunter and Xander had concluded in the morning and now Leo had studies to attend. Using a sword wasn’t an option for him, not after seeing how Xander excelled. Everyone was praising him including Father. If Leo wanted a fighting chance he had to learn something else. Camilla already started off with an axe and Leo wasn’t interested in lances, so he turned to magic.

Magic was a difficult beast to wield, but Leo was up for the challenge. There were calculations, incantations, and focus required. The common folk assumed all mages had to do was say words and the magic would work. Those people were foolish. Leo sighed and took another book out of the shelf and went back to his work. No one was around and he liked it that way.

Their past weeks had been nothing but parties and dinners and useless mingling. Leo had become better at it, taking a page of out of Camilla’s book and finding a topic for the other to ramble on about so he wouldn’t have to talk as much. Sure, the maids still gossiped and Leo still heard what they were saying (really, they hadn’t discovered the alcove even after all these years). He was the quiet prince, the studious one. He wasn’t the candidate they considered for the throne. Xander was. Xander was the one to ascend the throne and everyone knew it. The maids thought he cared about that, but he didn’t.

Sitting down Leo opened up the book and began to read. Mages usually specialised in an area of magic before branching outwards, but Leo liked the idea of keeping his options open. Relying on only one form was dangerous. Trailing his finger down the words he soaked up the passage, which was discussing lightning magic. Perhaps once he was comfortable with fire magic he’d move onto lightning. Most said fire and lightning were the most volatile but Leo didn’t find it a challenge.

In a way he could carve his own legacy while not dealing with the people Xander would have to as King.

~

“A retainer?” Leo asked.

“Yes dear.” Camilla nodded, running a brush gently through Elise’s hair. “Father is insisting.”

Leo huffed. “No doubt Father has people in mind already. Why is he even bothering? We’ve been fine on our own. I don’t want some stuffy person that ultimately is in our Father’s pocket.”

Camilla ran the brush again through Elise’s hair. “I understand where you’re coming from Leo. Truthfully, I’m opposed to it too, but what can we do?” She turned with the smallest of frowns on her face. “Tomorrow we’ll just have to see who Father has in mind for us.”

Leo huffed and sunk into the chair, crossing his arms. It was unbecoming of a prince to act like this, but he supposed everyone had their moments. Retainers. He’d have two people to follow him around, listen to his orders, and generally be in his space. Staring out the window Leo wondered if he could form a proposal for his Father, to perhaps reconsider…

Who was Leo kidding? Their Father’s rule was absolute. There was nothing Leo could say that would sway him. Not even Xander, the golden child could sway their Father. Camilla was right. They all had to suck it up and deal with it. Perhaps if things went well Leo could keep a professional and distant level. There was no need to get close to them.

After all, he wasn’t a people person.

~

That evening, as Leo lay in bed he heard the shouts of guards. He bolted up from his bed and quietly padded to the window. It was rare to hear so many people and with such a commotion Leo couldn’t help himself. Peering so he was barely in the window, he looked down and saw the guards racing towards the west side of the castle. Without another thought Leo grabbed his tome, threw on a robe, and raced out of his room.

He took the outside route, the one the maids and servants used when they had to dump water or hang laundry. It was faster than walking inside and Leo knew it by heart. His mind was racing and his heart pounding. All Leo had was book smarts and training from Gunter. He wouldn’t be help if the crisis was large, but at the same time, curiosity burned, so he kept moving.

The guards were shouting at the wall as some people were retreating, climbing up a crudely made rope. Thieves or assassins. Leo’s eyes scanned the group, counting them. There had to be about four or five people. He took a step forward to get a better look when he saw the last person.

The boy had silver hair, tangled, unruly, and mangled. His skin was gaunt even in the moonlight and his bones showing. An eyepatch was over one eye and Leo knew the injury was permanent. For a moment their eyes met and then the boy toppled over, back into the courtyard as the rope was cut. Leo’s heart sank and he watched as the guards raced over to the boy’s form. Without another thought Leo moved towards the boy as well. The situation had to be safe. There were no other dangers besides the boy.

“Prince Leo?” One of the guards spoke. “What are you doing out?”

Leo stopped running and composed himself. “Move.”

“But milord…”

“Do as I ask.” Leo firmly said.

The guards looked at one another before the moved. Leo swallowed. What was he thinking? He should just let the guards handle this. No doubt the boy would be locked in the dungeons, tortured, before executed. Perhaps the guards would keep him there for a few days, have their violent fun. Leo wasn’t innocent or naïve to what horrors people could commit.

“A prince?” The boy asked.

Leo looked down. Up close Leo could smell the boy. He needed a bath and his hair could have lice. His clothes were matted and patched and his feet bare. On his back was a crude bow. However, it was the boy’s eye that stopped Leo. It was blank. It was dead. The boy was a walking corpse. Leo swallowed.

He knew that look, the look of someone at the end of their rope, the look of someone wanting to live but not knowing how. Leo could fix that. Suddenly Leo’s title as prince felt powerful.

“Well your highness?” The boy pressed. “Wanted to see me up close? Or are you going to kill me yourself?”

Leo spoke without thinking. “Do you want me to kill you?” He gripped his tome. “Aren’t you afraid?”

“No.” The boy didn’t spare a single pause.

Leo’s fingers twitched on his tome. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the guards tightening their grips on their lances or swords. If he left now the boy would get his wish. Leo didn’t want that. He could see the small spark in the boy’s eyes. He wanted death but he also wanted a reason to live.

Leo could give that reason.

“No.” Leo knelt. “No, I’m not killing you.”

The boy laughed brokenly. “Too much of a coward?”

“No.” Leo assured, opening the tome so he could let fire dance along his finger tips. “If you truly want death I will grant it. However, I don’t think you do.” Leo then reached forward and touched the boy’s face, the fire from his magic already gone.

He wasn’t a people person, but if Leo had to take on a retainer he could do it within his own terms.

“Work for me.” Leo offered. “Be my retainer.”

The boy’s eye widened and his mouth opened, but Leo didn’t let him scoff or laugh. In the background Leo could hear the shuffling of the guards, no doubt trying to stop him. Leo didn’t let anyone else talk.

“If you don’t want to accept this offer that’s fine.” Leo assured. “If no I’ll personally kill you myself. The choice is yours.”

Leo touched his tome again, letting the fire dance along his finger tips. Silence filled the courtyard. Leo didn’t drop his gaze.

“Yes.” The boy finally said.

The fire dropped. Leo shut his tome and turned to the guards. “You heard him. Release him.”

“But… milord…”

“Do as I say.” Leo snapped. “I’ll take responsibility for him.”

The guards looked at one another before they slowly backed away. Leo watched as the boy stood up slowly. A guard near by took the bow off the boy’s back and Leo didn’t stop him. If the boy was an archer he’d need a better weapon. Leo would make sure of it. Focusing on the boy now standing before him Leo reached out and offered his hand.

“I’m Leo.” He introduced himself. “What’s your name?”

The boy stared at it. “I call myself Niles.”

“Niles.” Leo savoured the name.

~

Niles needed a long bath and a hair cut. By the end Leo was exhausted, desperate for sleep, but happy that his efforts weren’t in vain. Despite the guard’s words Leo insisted that he was fine with Niles on his own. They still set up guards around his room for the evening and Leo couldn’t complain about that. Compromise was key.

The clothes Niles was wearing was tossed away as well as the eyepatch. Leo didn’t look at the injury out of politeness and Niles didn’t say anything. When Niles was done changing Leo suddenly didn’t know what to do. They needed sleep and there was only one bed in Leo’s room. There was no way he could just kick Niles out into a guest room. No one besides the handful of guards and Leo knew about Niles. Which, Leo’s mouth twisted, almost meant he had to talk to his Father in the morning. That meant he needed sleep.

“Whatever.” Leo muttered under his breath. “Come here.” He walked over to his bed and opened the covers. You can stay with me tonight.”

Niles stared. “In your bed?”

“Yes?” Leo opened the covers wider. “I’m not repeating myself.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll attack you in the night or kill you in your sleep?” Niles asked.

“Will you?” Leo dryly asked. “Say you do manage that. How will you escape? My room is in a tower on the third floor. The drop would break your legs if you went out the window. There are more guards all through the castle. You wouldn’t make it out alive.”

“I did tell you to kill me not an hour ago.” Niles pointed out, but he did move towards the bed. “What’s stopping me from taking you down with me?”

His words would have sounded stronger if not for the yawn at the end.

“Exhaustion.” Leo retorted. “We both need sleep.”

Niles’s mouth twitched briefly in a smile before he lay down on the other side of the bed.

~

Father nearly threw something at him, but he relented to Leo’s choice in the end.

That was one problem down and a million others to go. The castle was now abuzz with information on Niles and that meant some people though they could just walk up to him and talk. Leo took his frustrations out during training, beating a dummy with a dulled blade. What did it matter that he picked a street rat as his retainer? What mattered was he did what his Father wanted, thought not picking someone more traditional. In the end Leo didn’t have to force himself to work well with Niles. All he had to do was make sure they were coordinated enough that his Father didn’t find fault with Niles. Leo didn’t want to pick a new retainer. That was all that mattered in the end.

So, when training ended, instead of trying to locate Niles, Leo went to the library. Sitting down in his favourite spot among the books and shelves, Leo continued his studying.

~

A routine was set silently. Niles reported to him in the morning and told how his training was going. Over the next few weeks Niles was looking healthier. His skin wasn’t as gaunt and the colour wasn’t sickly. His clothes were neater too, tailored and not torn. Then they’d walk to breakfast, Niles leaving Leo once he was at the dining hall to join the other retainers and servants. Afterwards Leo went to train with Gunter and Xander. Occasionally Leo would watch Niles train and stare in awe at his archery skills. Then, to the library. Finally, Niles reported in the evening and they parted.

Leo didn’t mind. Apart from their basic discussions he had no idea what else to say to Niles. What did they have in common and what could he say to Niles to even start a basic conversation? He wasn’t a people person and that was fine. Their routine was fine.

However, a day later Leo walked into the library after training and found Niles standing there. Blinking Leo shut the door and paused.

“Is there something you need Niles?” Leo decided to ask.

“No milord.” Niles politely replied. “I just desired a look at the library.”

Leo shrugged. This library was open to high ranking servants and Niles was his retainer. “That’s fine. Are you taking a book out?”

At this Niles stared at Leo before laughing softly. “I can’t read milord.”

Oh. Leo felt his cheeks burn. He hadn’t considered that as a possibility but reality reminded him most people didn’t have the luxury he had growing up. Leo opened his mouth to apologize when his brain and mouth disconnected briefly. Instead of an apology his mouth ran off without a second thought.

“I can teach you.” Leo said instead. “Reading and writing.”

Silence. Leo’s cheeks burned hotter. What was he thinking? He had no experience teaching anyone and to top it all off he wasn’t a people person. Teaching required communication and Leo was far better at sticking his nose into a book than conversing with others. However, before he could take it back he saw a spark in Niles’s eye. It was something he hadn’t seen before but Leo suddenly felt like he couldn’t take his words back. If he did he’d kill that spark and the thought of that sent his stomach in twists.

“Really?” Niles pressed.

“Yes.” Leo responded. “Come, let’s start now.”

Niles walked over and sat at the other side of Leo. Leo swallowed and tried to think of where to start. How did this go again? Did he start with the individual characters or did he start with basic words? Maybe a bit of both? It was a bit too late to worry now. Taking in a deep breath Leo jumped right in and started.

~

Niles learned quickly and Leo was pleased. He was sharp, witty, and that meant minimal talking. Leo found teaching Niles as simple as explaining the basics softly and then letting Niles practice on his own. A new routine was set with Leo giving Niles new words to learn and then as Niles practiced Leo kept studying his magic. Then afterwards Leo made Niles review the words and then they parted from the library. Their relationship barely changed and all this meant was Leo saw Niles a bit more during the day, minimal talking needed.

And that’s how Leo liked it. He wasn’t a people person. However, that wasn’t stopping Niles from slowly talking more with him.

“Say,” Niles said one day as he finished up a row of words. “You’re not what I expected.”

Leo paused in his studies. “What did you expect?”

Niles shrugged. “Someone like Prince Xander.”

Typical answer. Leo barely felt the sting. “Most people do.”

Niles didn’t say anything more and Leo barely thought of the conversation again. When their time to part arrived, they parted as usual and went on their way. However, the next day Niles didn’t show up in the morning and instead a servant came to inform Leo Niles was running a bit of a fever. Leo supposed it was bound to happen, given the weather was changing and Niles was around many people all day. Dismissing the servant Leo went on his way to breakfast, training, and studies. When Leo reached the library, he sat down and couldn’t help but glance over to where Niles usually was. He sighed and opened his books.

The next day Niles didn’t show up again. Leo tried to not stare at where Niles usually sat, his heart twisting slightly. Then the next day Niles only appeared in the morning looking pale and shivering. Leo ordered him to go back to bed and ignored the ache in his heart when his study time rolled around.

“You’re distracted.” Camilla said over supper that evening. “Something on your mind Leo?”

“No.” Leo automatically answered, frowning. “Nothing.”

Camilla hummed and bit into her carrot slowly. “If you say so Leo.”

Her tone suggested a total lack of belief and Leo tried to not stab his steak. Camilla was wrong. He wasn’t distracted. He was functioning just fine without Niles there. Niles, who he had barely spoken to until the reading and writing lessons, Niles who had barely been with Leo for a month was not a distraction.

Leo held onto that thought even after he fell asleep. Camilla was wrong.

But then, in the morning, when Niles reported in looking better and ready for the day, Leo’s heart loosened from the knot and his day suddenly felt on track. Suddenly Leo felt like he had a spark inside of him. Training went well and then when he walked to the library to study Leo moved just a bit faster.

Niles was already inside and waiting. They got right to studying, Niles working faster than usual to make up for lost time. Leo found himself setting his studies aside to help Niles more than usual. When Niles finished he almost let Leo look at his work when he paused.

“What’s that?”

Leo looked over to where Niles was pointing. On the other side was a chess set left out. Perhaps Xander and Camilla had a few friendly games and didn’t put it away.

“That’s chess.” Leo informed Niles. “It’s a strategy game.”

“A game?” Niles asked. “How does it work?”

“There are two teams. The goal is to capture the other side’s Queen.”

“Very informal.” Niles dryly said. “But how does it work?”

Leo felt a tingle down his spine. What was this? He suddenly wanted to talk to Niles and tell him all about the game. It was rare for him to meet someone who genuinely didn’t know the rules. Without thinking Leo shut his book and walked over, gathering the set, bringing it over.

“It’s easier if I just show you as I talk.” Leo justified.

Then Leo began to explain and soon the afternoon flew by.

~

It only took a day before Niles challenged Leo to a match. He lost horribly, but the smile and laugh on his face showed Leo he was enjoying himself. Niles then demanded another match and lost again.

Soon playing chess after studying became just another routine for them. And soon Leo found himself talking just a bit more, but only to Niles.

After all he wasn’t a people person.

~

“A ball?” Niles asked.

Leo tried to not sigh with exasperation. “Yes. We do one ever so often. They’re tedious and annoying.”

“I’ve never been to one.” Niles mildly said.

“It’s a bunch of mingling and small talk. People try to find gossip or try to get in your good graces. It’s annoying.” Leo reiterated. “I usually make an appearance for long enough and then leave. I don’t like talking to them. I’m not a people person.”

“Oh?” Niles asked. “No one wants to exchange chess strategies with you? I find you can talk quite a bit when explaining chess to me.”

Leo wanted to tell Niles he really wasn’t a people person but instead he said something else, his brain and mouth disconnecting once again.

“That’s because it’s you.”

“Me?” Niles asked. “I’m honoured but I’m nothing special milord. You’ll find far more interesting people to converse with.”

Leo wished he had that sort of optimism.

~

Twenty minutes into the ball and some girls came up to him and wouldn’t stop talking. Leo gripped his glass and tried to follow what they were saying, but it all felt like garbled sounds. He caught something about travels and weather. Nodding along Leo just waited it out. All they cared about was his lineage that he was a prince. The same people who criticized him for being anti social were also the people who wanted to be in his good graces. Leo took another sip of his drink and refocused. The girls had moved onto the ball and that was a topic Leo could at least put a small amount of effort in.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Prince Leo?” One of the girls asked.

“I am.” Leo lied. “We’re happy you could make it. What about yourselves? Are you enjoying the ball?”

“Oh, yes!” One of the girls said. “It’s so lovely to visit here and the food! My compliments to your staff.”

“Noted.” Leo muttered.

“Though, I have to admit I am curious about something.” One of the girls said. “I’ve heard you’ve taken on a retainer. What are they like?”

News traveled and Leo wasn’t surprised that they knew. He turned his gaze briefly to Niles who was leaning against one of the pillars, arms folded. Few people were sparing him a glance due to the shadows obscuring him. Leo almost wished he was hiding with Niles too but it was too late now. He had to answer the girls’ question.

Leo thought back to their chess matches and their lessons in the library. He thought of Niles and his eagerness and his wit. Niles was easy to get along with and didn’t grate on Leo’s nerves. He couldn’t say that to the girls, so he had to think of something quick. They were looking for something to gossip about so Leo couldn’t be too honest.

“He’s clever and witty.” Leo settled. “He is smart and great assistance.”

“Really? Even though he was picked off the streets?” One of the girls asked.

Her question smacked Leo over the head. What did this girl know about him? Some rumours the maids tossed around? They were just gossip mongers. Suddenly Leo wanted to open his mouth to defend Niles hotly. He wasn’t here to defend himself or prove them otherwise and Leo couldn’t let his reputation be tarnished. That wasn’t right. Just like how no one defended him as a child…

Leo sucked in a breath. “I don’t think his past matters.” He coldly told them. “Niles is competent, clever, and a good man.”

The girls stared at him in silence. Leo took his opportunity. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He left them immediately and left the ball in general. Sure, Father might scold him should he catch wind of what happened but Leo didn’t care. He walked back to his room and was about to shut the door when a hand reached out. It was Niles. Leo stood still before he opened the door and let Niles in.

“You didn’t have to defend me to those girls.” Niles said without hesitation. “Though I am honoured by what you said.” Niles paused. “You called me a good man. No one has ever called me that before.”

“First time for everything.” Leo muttered and flopped down onto his bed. “And they had no right to even question you in the beginning.”

“Oh?” Niles asked. “You were too. I assume that’s why you were so distant with me earlier? Unless you really aren’t a people person like those maids say.”

Leo bristled at the words coming from Niles. “Do you believe all gossip?”

“No, I don’t.” Niles sharply responded. “They just can’t see their useless words have no need for further commentary. It’s a pain to waste time on small talk.” Niles walked further in. “However, there is a need for it.” Niles added.

“Is there?” Leo snapped softly.

Niles hummed and tapped his fingers on the desk before he spoke. “Once I had a target to kill and steal from. However, the guy had a bunch of guards. I could have walked away but that meant no money or food. Then the other guys would have beaten me. I was young at the time but it worked to my advantage. The guy was seeing this woman who had a soft spot for children. I talked my way into her good graces.”

Niles didn’t have to finish the story. Leo could see what happened next.

“What I’m trying to get at here is I understand their words are nothing but empty, however you can play the game and at best fool everyone into thinking you actually care. It may help out in the end.” Niles said. “I could help you.”

“Help me?” Leo asked.

“No offense but you’re in desperate need of it.” Niles toothily grinned.

Leo wanted to call him on that but Niles was right. Instead Leo laughed a little. “Fine, but you do know starting a sentence with ‘no offense’ automatically makes someone feel like they should be offended?”

Niles laughed. “I know.” He walked over. “So, perhaps I can teach you a little something in return for the reading and writing lessons?”

It was unorthodox of a retainer to speak to their lord this way. If Leo so desired he could have Niles hanging at the gallows by noon tomorrow. However, this unorthodox nature was what would shock the upper class and his father.

That made it all the worth while.

“Sure.” Leo said instead.

~

Their routine changed a little. Their day went along the same though when they met at the library Niles would take some time to teach Leo the art of small talk. It turned out Niles was a great teacher and had all the experience behind him. Leo found their role reversal refreshing and soon things felt a little better. It must have been noticeable for a couple weeks later Father ordered him to join in a council meeting along with Xander. Leo swallowed and felt like his first real hurdle was upon him.

“Breathe.” Niles softly said. “And remember, small bits of fact and flattery are key. Don’t suck up to them but don’t be hostile.”

“Right.” Leo clutched his scrolls.

“Do your best.” Niles offered. “I’ll be outside waiting here.”

Leo nodded and walked into the room. Spotting where he was going to sit Leo sat down and noted his neighbour. The man was part of the council and had been so for many years. He lived within the walls but if Leo remembered correctly visited his grandchildren often. Information and facts were also key. Leo hoped his practicing paid off and gently tapped to get the man’s attention. This was it.

“Decent weather for travelling, isn’t it?” Leo said like it need to be stated.

The man turned to him. “Why yes, it is. Rainy season has been delayed it seems.”

“That must make your travels to visit your family less of a worry.” Leo observed.

For a moment Leo worried he had jumped too soon, that he had spoken too candidly, but the man then smiled widely and began to speak. Leo relaxed. Hook, line, and sinker. He could do this.

~

“How did it go?” Niles asked once they were away from the meeting and in Leo’s private chambers.

“Well.” Leo responded, setting his scrolls on the desk. “Thank you, Niles, for your help.”

Niles smiled widely. “You’re welcome.”

Leo felt his heart flutter and for the first time in a long while he felt like he was a bit more of a people person. Not entirely as mostly others annoyed him. Well, except his family and Niles. Leo’s heart softened a little and he decided maybe that’s all he needed close to him in life. Just his siblings and Niles.

~

Time passed and Leo grew more confident. The scathing words from his childhood were long gone and soon everyone was talking about how the second prince really stepped out of his shell. All Leo would do when he heard that was give Niles a soft smile or a look and their secret was shared amongst themselves. The world had shifted and Leo couldn’t imagine his life without Niles at his side. Niles was central and soon more than just words were shared between them and Leo had a crash course one day on the art of kissing. The course was complete with Niles shoving him against a wall and desperately pressing his lips against Leo’s in a feverish manner that few would suspect the archer to hold. Leo loved it. The attention and warmth in Niles’s kisses and touches were something Leo treasured. They melted into each other and Leo never wanted to untangle himself from Niles.

Then one day his Father announced they had to take on a second retainer.

“Is he kidding?” Niles asked as they lay in bed after the day, stroking Leo’s hair.

“No. When does my father joke?” Leo sourly asked leaning into Niles’s touch. “He’s holding a tournament tomorrow. I should count my blessings. Last time he had people picked. The only one who sort of went with his suggestion was Xander and he even was controversial with picking Peri.”

Niles snorted. “That woman is something else.”

“Indeed, she is.” Leo agreed.

“Maybe the tournament tomorrow won’t yield anyone worthy and it will just be us.” Niles mused.

“One can only hope.” Leo sighed.

~

The next day Leo met Odin and immediately felt his skin bristle. Odin was too bright, too loud, and weird. He should have scared people off and Leo was sure he did, based on how he spoke but as they walked out of the main hall Odin almost bumped into a maid and without hesitation apologised. That automatic response was too friendly and sociable. Topping it off with having to deal with someone else because his Father said so and the irritation under Leo’s skin bubbled. He’d have to find a way to get rid of Odin. Surely with a cold attitude and impossible tasks Leo would be able to accomplish this.

~

He didn’t.

~

“Say,” Leo said one day as they all snuggled under the covers. “I never apologised properly.”

“Apologised?” Odin asked as he stretched and curled his arm around both Leo and Niles’s waists. “For what transgressions have you committed milord that you feel the desire to send forth an apology?”

Leo was almost flattered that Odin had forgotten but that didn’t give him an excuse to back down. “For how I treated you when you first arrived.”

“Oh,” Odin shifted a little. “That? It’s fine milord.”

“Fine?” Leo blurted out. “Just like that you’re deeming it fine?”

“Well I figured you hated me but then I remembered you can’t hate someone unless you know them well and you didn’t know me well.” Odin mused. “So, I figured things would work out.”

“Work out, huh?” Niles muttered.

“Well, yes?” Odin asked. “Are you saying I should be upset?”

“Yes?” Leo said. “I wasn’t a people person when I was younger and that attitude of seclusion made me needlessly resent you.”

“Wait.” Odin sat up, blankets pooling to reveal his toned chest. “You think you’re not good with people?”

“Past tense Odin.” Leo patiently said. “I said when I was younger.”

Odin’s brow furrowed and he lay back down. “I’m finding this information hard to process.”

“Believe me.” Niles spoke up. “Lord Leo was so bad with people. It took my private lessons to help solve the issue.”

The way Niles dipped his tone with the phrase “private lessons” made Leo want to scold him but Niles would enjoy that too much. Instead Leo huffed and snuggled closer into his lovers.

“Regardless my apology still stands.”

“Okay as well as my answer.” Odin responded. “Now let’s drift off into the land of dreams and sleep.”

Odin didn’t need to tell Leo twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting: I just took what we learned from Leo and Niles and their support in Fates. Most of this is just my own made up stuff.
> 
> Chess: I like to think Niles is good at chess. In fact I also think Odin's good at chess. If only he'd stop monologuing when it's his turn to move...


End file.
